Conventional document management systems incorporate an interest generation system that uses storing operations (i.e., outbound operations) to determine content (e.g., topics, names and other content) to add to a dynamic interest profile. However, in the context of messaging systems, some outgoing messages may not include all relevant information when they are merely replies to other messages. In other words, a reply to a message may not include the text or content of the original message or other messages related thereto. As a result, any dynamic interest profile built, at least in part based on outgoing messages, may not include all information that may be relevant.
What is needed is an improved mechanism for generating a dynamic interest profile.